thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tree Trouble (Season 10)
Tree Trouble is the second episode of the tenth season. Plot One morning, Henry backed down onto the Wild Nor' Western. The Fat Controller was waiting for him. "Good morning, Sir. What are you doing out here, its quite cold." "I came to tell you the status of our Christmas tree for Tidmouth." "Oh yes. What happened? Is Thomas going to collect it, because if he is, I do not want him to get snowed in," Henry snorted closing his eyes and shivering, remembering what had happened to him in Christmas 1984. "No, the Diesel bringing the tree broke down at Barrow-in-Furness, so I want you to bring it back." "Yes, Sir. That's why we're more reliable", chortled Henry, and went off laughing. At Barrow, he turned round and collected the Christmas tree, and snickered as he passed the broken Diesel. "Overheating, huh, what a joke", he laughed. As he passed Vicarstown, he felt his brakes come on. "Driver, my, why are my brakes coming on?" He had just cleared the platform when he stopped all together. "Your brakes are jammed on. Works' mistake, I guess", said the Fireman inspecting him. Then, they heard a shrill whistle. "Hey Dodger, come over here," called the stationmaster. Dodger's Fireman uncoupled him from his trucks, and went over. "What happened here?" asked Dodger, before his Driver could speak. "A main line engine broken down. Well, that isn't surpring. Let's see, bootlaces, burst safety values, sprayed by elephants." "Oh, don't forget your avalanche," snapped Henry. "I'm only counting Main Line incidents, like getting shut up in a tunnel for being afraid of the rain." (shows Henry furious) "Enough Dodger", his Driver scolded, and he subsided. "Henry's brakes have jammed on," Henry's Fireman explained. "Can you fix it Mike?" asked the stationmaster. "No. But we were wondering if Dodger could take the Christmas tree." "Me, oh, you're too kind. But I have trucks to take." "The tree is enclosed, so even if you get it dirty, it doesn't affect the tree," explained Henry. "Very well then. Couple me up." (camera pans to Diesel and Paxton) "I wish I could take the Christmas tree," sighed Paxton. "But I only take slate trucks to Brendam." (Diesel snickers) Dodger was making up for lost time, and he was at Peel Godred when he felt a bump that diverted him onto a siding. He didn't see the buffers until too late! "Ouch!" He was hurt, but his buffers were bent and he was off the rails. "Are you alright?", asked an oily voice. "Yes, but now I can't take the Christmas tree to Tidmouth," sniffed Dodger. "I have a friend who can. I'll go fetch him." He came back with Paxton. "Paxton, he's derailed and needs someone to take the tree to Tidmouth. Can you do it?" "Yes, yes," Paxton replied excidently. About five minutes after Paxton left, Dodger saw two yellow and brown Diesels with stripes on the back, black wheels and red siderods, but Dodger heard nothing and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Percy was waiting impatiently for the Christmas tree with James and Rocky. "Stupid Main Line engines. Where's Henry? He's supposed to be here by now. That's exactly why I don't like Main Line engines." "Well you just lost your helper," James wheeshed angrily and puffed away. "Fine, be that way!" Just then, he heard a horn. "Paxton, what are you doing with the Christmas tree?" "Well, Dodger and Henry both broke down, so I had to take it," explained Paxton. "Oh well. Just shunt the flat truck right there so I can get Rocky to lift it." As Paxton was positioning it, Rocky grabbed the rope and got ready to lift it... as Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert bumped into the brake van and sent Paxton and the tree towards the Arlesburgh Branch! (rendition of William Tell's Overture begins) "Oops," said 'Arry. "My cable!" called Rocky. Luckily, his operator got his pocket knife and cut it. "After it," called 'Arry as they watched Percy race after it. "Help, help me!" shouted Paxton as he thundered onto the Branch. Until Bulgy's Bridge the Branch was two lines, so Percy was on one, and the Diesels on the other. Then, there was trouble. "Oh no, stop!", cried Oliver as he watched Paxton around the bend. The engines were coming closer and closer. Oliver's guard uncoupled Isabel and Dulcie, and they rolled back 50 meters, Paxton's Driver held on to his cushion, and they crashed, but so did Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert. "Ouch," called Diesel. (music ends) Though shocked, everyone was OK, and the Guard asked the passengers for injuries. Percy then took Oliver's train to the Big Station. He then brought "Sir Topham Hatt,", whispered 'Arry. "I am very disappointed in you three. Thanks to you, our Christmas tree was nearly ruined", thundered the Fat Controller. "Percy, can you fetch Rocky, and afterwards, you can deliver the mail." "Thank you, Sir!" Percy said happily and set off. "What about us?" asked Diesel nervously. "You three will be shut up in your shed for a week, and you will help unload the tree, or else," he replied sternly. As Percy coupled up to Rocky, Rocky said, "Unloading just one big Christmas tree actually turned out as an adventure, eh?" "Yes, alot of tree trouble nonsense if you ask me." (ending music starts) Characters *Henry *James *Percy *Oliver *Dodger *Diesel *'Arry *Paxton *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *The Failed Diesel at Barrow (non-speaking role) *Bert (non-speaking role) *Isabel and Dulcie (non-speaking roles) *Thomas (mentioned) *Gordon (mentioned) *Edward (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameos) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes